Public sex VictorxYuuri
by Eripza
Summary: "I" person sees senpai have sex in real life, but where does it happen?


**Public sex**

Allow me to take you back in time. You need to know a secret I've been keeping for a long time. I can't get it out of my mind, so I've decided to share it with someone.

It was a rainy day. I was at the only shopping mall in my hometown. Suddenly, I saw a tall, gray haired man together with a lower, black haired man. It was Victor Nikiforov! I almost freaked out, but managed to stay calm. I couldn`t approach him, I`m too shy for such social interactions, but I was more than happy to observe him from a distance. My town is quite small and deserted with mostly old people, which is why no one, except from me, noticed the celebrity.

They were both soaking wet, probably because of the heavy rain outside. Victor was wearing a dark, gray sweater. He held his soaked jacket in his hand. The black-haired man, or boy? He looked a bit young compared to Victor. Who was he anyway? A nephew? Brother? No, it had to be Victor's boyfriend, there's no way he`d hold hands with family members at that age. It doesn't really matter who he was, let`s continue the story. The boy only held a jumper in his hand. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt, and due to the rain, it was transparent. I could see his nipples, which made me more flustered then I thought such a trivial matter would.

It seemed like Victor had noticed it too, because he suddenly blushed. I could see that his ears turned red, and that he was completely aware of the short glances he took from time to time. The boy didn't notice.

They walked into a figure skating store, figures… I decided to follow them out of curiosity. You're allowed to call me a stalker, I had no plan on letting them out of my sight. Victor whispered something in the boy's ear, then he lightly smacked his butt. It made me jump. I wasn't prepared for that, neither was the boy who looked up at Victor in confusion. It felt somewhat awkward to look at them. The figure skating store is big, with few people, and plenty of room and coat stands to hide such behavior. They were completely obsessed with each other, and didn't notice anyone else around them, including me.

Victor looked at many suits. He held them up in front of himself and put it either back where it belonged, or gave it to the boy he called Yuuri. Yuuri accepted the clothing's without objection, not that he had time to complain. Victor worked fast, and soon the heap got so high, and most likely heavy, I was sure it would fall. Yuuri`s arms didn't look strong enough to hold all of them for a long time. He didn't say anything, but his face showed it, he had a troubled expression. Victor noticed this and grabbed almost every garment, which he carried to the isolated dressing room, in the corner of the store.

I'm hid behind some huge plants close by. It seemed like all the suits were for Yuuri. He went into the changing room, where he spent a few minutes before coming out to show Victor how it looked. Victor sat and stared at him, with his legs crossed and a hand covering his mouth. His eyes were squinting as if he couldn't see Yuuri properly, or as if he had a tough time deciding whether the outfit was fantastic or horrible. He got up, took off the boy`s glasses and fixed his messy hair.

A simple "No" came out of his mouth. When Yuuri was on his way back to the changing room, Victor tagged along. He didn't notice, and therefore he looked quite surprised when Victor was inside with him. Yuuri's face was the last thing I saw before Victor closed the curtain.

"Victor, please stop. Someone might hear us". Indeed, he was completely right. _I should go… I should leave them be…_ is what I thought, but I somehow found myself getting closer. Suddenly one of them got in touch with the curtain, causing it to make a small opening, the perfect peeking hole. I was afraid that they would discover me, so I froze. Busy as they were, they continued whatever they were doing. Thanks to the small crack, I could see everything through the mirror.

Victor was licking Yuuri's neck while stripping him of the suit, which was already half way down. I felt something twitching in my pants. Yuuri's nipples were starting to get pointy and it didn't take long until Victor started to lick and play with them. Then he teared off the bottom part of the suit and went down with it. The boy's dick was already hard and wet. Yuuri seemed very embarrassed, he was shaking with a blushing face. You could tell by his face and the sounds he made; he was feeling good. Why did I get excited from watching two males perform in sexual actions? I'm not sure, but I was tempted to walk into the dressing room next to them, to masturbate. I didn't move though; my eyes were stuck on them.

Victor was obviously teasing Yuuri when he only touched his balls and around the area Yuuri would rather have him touch. Liquid ran from the tip of Yuuri's penis. Victor observed it with interest.

"You're certainly aroused". Yuuri didn't respond, he was panting so much it looked like he had a hard time focusing on anything other than the pleasure. What a horny kid. Victor took the boy`s dick in his mouth and sucked it. As far as I could tell, his technique was good and I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have him suck mine too.

In an unawareness of what to do, Yuuri patted Victor`s head. His legs were trembling so much, it looked like they were about to give in. They got weaker and weaker the better he felt. Victor took his penis out of his mouth, got up and pulled down his own pants and briefs. His dick couldn't be compared to Yuuri`s, it was _much_ bigger. He was also highly aroused, with precum overflowing from his tip. After Victor had made Yuuri turn around, he also made him lower his upper body and place his hands against the wall.

"Put your legs together, I'm going in". Yuuri did as he said, and Victor didn't hesitate to rush and push his huge dick in between them. He moved back and forward repeatedly. I realized that this had to be the last part of the show, and that my fap material might not last much longer. Therefore, I ran into the dressing room beside them, and closed the curtain. Before I even knew it, I had taken off all my clothes, revealing everything. The noise they were making didn't get me less excited. On the contrary, Yuuri`s sweet and erotic moans, and the sounds of slippery cocks uniting, made me want to come just by listening to it. I couldn't believe they hadn't been exposed yet.

I took my right hand around my dick and moved it up and down with force. My left hand was used to stroke my nipples. When it sounded like they were about to finish, I wanted to climax with them. My strokes got fiercer while their seductive moans got louder. When I heard them calling out each other's names, I came as well.

In the end, Yuuri bought a dark blue, purpleish suit. It was full of glitter in dozens of colors, and a green and brown belt, with some sort of pattern, was included.

Maybe I was wrong. If it's something I can't get off my mind, maybe it's supposed to be there. For me to remember, because I have a feeling that the mind can recognize what the heart is trying to deny.


End file.
